


Joy, Laugh and Happiness

by Baudelaires_Dark_Angel



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hiking, Hurt, Kim Honjoong Is a Puppy, Laughter, M/M, One Shot, Park Seonghwa Had Enough, Protect Kim Hongjoong, SJW2020_D5, SeongJoongWeek2020, Short One Shot, piggyback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baudelaires_Dark_Angel/pseuds/Baudelaires_Dark_Angel
Summary: "Seonghwa, hurry up! Why on earth are you so slow ?"_I am the normal one here; anyone would be exhausted climbing a mountain.Hongjoong covered his ears._Blah blah blah, can't hear you.Seonghwa rolled his eyes, but smile anyway, catching up with his best friend.OrChildhood best friend Soengjoong get reunited after a year apart, and they decided to go climbing like in the old times.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong & Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 12
Collections: Seongjoong Week 2020





	Joy, Laugh and Happiness

✪

Hongjoong fell hard on the ground, and Seonghwa burst in a laugh before he realized that his friend wasn't getting up. Immediately he rushed by his side and wore a worried expression in front of Hongjoong's frown.

He uncovered the boy ankle from his jeans, it was already a bit swollen.

"You sprained your ankle." He though out loud, but the latter didn't want to listen and tried to get up.

_I did not, it's nothing okay, let's just-

Seonghwa prevents him from moving more, as his hand circled his wrist, pinning it on the ground.

_Stop lying, it happened so many times, that I know better than you by now.

_How you'd even know that- Ah!... Are you crazy? Why would you press there?

The dark-haired boy chuckled at his friend screams.

_See I told you it was sprained.

_You. Just wait when it is your turn. He threatened with a glare, crossing his arms on his chest. And Seonghwa smiled, did the latter realized how cute he was right now?

The older turned his back to Hongjoong hands parted, waiting. Without any more thoughts, the latter climbed on his back and secured his arms around his neck. Seonghwa passed his hands under his thighs and lifted him from the ground.

_Here we go!

He wasn't going to lie, his friend was short, but he sure was eating well.

Time passes, as he walked down the path Hongjoong just stayed there enjoying the ride. From times to times, he would make them both laugh with one of their memories or one of the lamest jokes he's ever heard.

However, when a bug started to turn around them, the younger started to move unconsciously fleeing from the bee, but all the movements made Seonghwa lose his balance for a second.

"Hey, don't move like this, I am going to fall at this rate."

_But there's a bug that keeping on coming to my face.

_I know the grown man that you are is scared of bug but if you keep going we'll fall.

_Hey, I am not scared of bugs! Hongjoong snorted, tapping the top of his head, before adjusting himself on his back again.

_If you sleep better at night, let's say that you're not; but still, you're not as light as a feather so stop moving...

Offended he gasped and froze, but started harassing him on the spot, choking him with his hands, alongside wiggling his feet to the point Seonghwa had to take smaller steps, not to make mistakes.

_Take that back, right now, if you don't want to die from my hand Park Seonghwa!

_Well you're heavy, so stop moving unless you want us both dead.

Being the good boy, he has always been Hongjoong, just manage to pinch him more and move twice more than before, until, the older actually wobbled on a rock letting him frozen.

"See I told you this would happen if you didn't stop moving !" He snickered jokingly, before continuing to walk down the trail with a sulky redhead on his back.

_You started it! I am not that heavy. He added with a pout still mumbling about the older's remark.

_You know I love you and all this shit, but you know me by now. I say the truth only!

A devil smirk lifted the corner of his mouth, and he felt a light punch on his head. The other, not letting anything pass today.

_I get it, could you stop already?

_Okay, I'll stop.. I'll stop. Seonghwa smiled through the pain, not being able to refrain his laugh. He liked it today. It's been so long since he and Hongjoong couldn't go hiking, and it felt just like when they were children.

The pair fell silent for the next minutes, just admiring the view, from the mountain. Hongjoong even let go of his attitude to concentrate on the sunset. Their minds at peace, only a few moments later they both realized they were singing _that exact_ song, the one they've always sung when they went on hiking.

They created it years ago and it became a habit of them to sing it every time they went on a hike. It was the type of song you always remember, one of these childhood songs that stay engraved in your head.

Hongjoong kept going and sang, while his friend carefully walked at his feet since they were entering one of the beaten track of the hiking trail. Meanwhile, the younger was also trying his best not to move, he didn't want to have to pass the night here, because he made both of them fall.

Thankfully Seonghwa made it to the normal track without too much effort, but he was still tired and it didn't go unnoticed by Hongjoong.

"I want to take a break !"

The other rolled his eyes, not really annoyed at his friend, but the more he looked at it, the more he thought that they should hurry down the mountain before the sun goes out of view.

_No, the sun his about to leave we have to hurry.

_But I want to see the sunset!

_Did you heard what I just told you? Seonghwa sighed, he would never admit it but he wanted to take a break too, but there was just no time for that.

_But you're tired, aren't you?

_ What if we can't make it to the bottom of the hill.

_Don't be like this, we know this path better than anyone. I am pretty much sure we could trail it down with eyes closed. He retorted, lightly tapping Seonghwa's torso.

He couldn't deny it, so he walked a bit further to one of the spot views on the side of the path. When he kneeled next to the bench, his friend safely sat on it and then he followed.

"I'll let you use my precious thighs for now, but don't take it for granted." Hongjoong was the first one to talk, he took the boy's head as well and gently placed it on his lap.

Seonghwa might not be complaining, but it will soon be an hour that he is on his back, and he must be exhausted and the other knew without needing to ask.

It as always been the same he hasn't change a bit throughout the years. They would often go hiking: him like a little puppy always energetic and excited; and the older like the lost owner: a bit slow but still trailing behind.

Thus resulting in Seonghwa being the exhausted one in the middle of the descent and him sparing him some minutes of a break on one of the spot views. To say that the scene was familiar was an understatement.

He cooed a bit, the moment his friend's little snoring reached his ears. Unconsciously he had been stroking his dark locks and in the silence. It was one of the thing he missed, the peace of the mountain; naturally he started humming: "Another melody to write," he thought.

He took out his phone to record it, and judged by the hour that he should wake up the other if they didn't start moving now, they will never make it down.

He smiled softly at the older, but it turned in a smirked before, he screamed in his ear.

"Wake up! We're going to be late!"

Snapping out of his sleep, he sat up alarmed by the sound and literally sends daggers at Hongjoong with his dark pupils.

_Don't be like this you would have done the same. He winked, and Seonghwa sight and shrugged.

It's true he would have done the same, so he nodded and got in front of him again, and the pair made their way back to the trail. It was really time for them to get to the car already.

He swore he would never piggyback him again.

"How is it, Seoul ?"

Seonghwa spoke, feeling the blank, and the younger's eyes flickered, his mood dropped a bit too.

_ It's great I guess.

_What is it?

Hongjoong couldn't fool him, and he knew it, but there was no point to lie anyway.

_Well, I love being in the music department, and I love producing, but I have no one I am close too there, so it's a bit lonely.

He hummed, he understood. He's been staying in Jinju, but here his only friend was Hongjoong and it had been hard making new friends for him too. 

They were just too used to each other.

Both of them felt the weight of this year apart on their shoulders, it was long a year. They still have phone calls, even video calls from time to time, but it wasn't the same.

They couldn't just casually go hiking like today and they couldn't go to the movie like they were supposed to after they went back from the hill.

A bit after, they finally made it to the parking lot and to Seonghwa's car. He let Hongjoong down and took the keys to unlock the car. Seonghwa went to the conductor side and opened the door.

"Aren't you going to open the door, put me in the seat, and fastened my belt ?"

_Stop being overdramatic and just get in. He rolled his eyes, and the latter gasped as he entered the car too.

_ I am disappointed Park Seonghwa.

_Don't make me regret piggybacking you all the way here. He warned, and Hongjoong giggled rang in his ears while they were fastening their belts.

The older started driving, and they exited the parking lot. Meanwhile, the others checked his phone for any important text he missed, but there weren't any, so he put it back and turned to other.

"Where are we going ?"

_To a hospital, haven't you seen your foot?

_No, I mean we were supposed to have a movie night but I don't think I'll be able to go to anywhere right now. He added a bit disappointed.

_Who said that movie nights only happened in movie theaters? After the checking, I am taking you to my apartment, baby. He winked, and Hongjoong laughed again soon joined by Seonghwa.

That's what he liked about him, what they liked about the other.

No matter what happened, if they were together, it meant: **Joy, Laugh, and Happiness.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi<3  
> It's really short one shot, and I am sorry about it, I found out it was SeongjoongWeek on the D1, so I was a bit short on time *sad*  
> Maybe, I'll try and add more chapters or not, but for now, it is the way it is.
> 
> Thank for reading, if you liked it let kudos, and I have also some more writtings on my profile so check these out too *wink*  
> XOXO


End file.
